steps you take
by fumate
Summary: dean winchester, lewat pandangan seorang sam winchester. [wincest. untuk event festival fandom barat.]
{ **first.** }

Matanya lebih hijau dari dedaunan, lebih manis dari permen dan manisan. Kau selalu berupaya menghindari kontak mata dengannya sebab ketika kalian bertemu pandang, dunia di sekelilingmu berubah dan kau mendapati dirimu terseret masuk ke dalam matanya, hilang, tersesat di tengah kehijauan. Matanya menyegarkan namun dijejali begitu banyak emosi dalam waktu bersamaan (sedih, kecewa, desperasi, rindu). Kau tidak mampu bertahan. Dengan segala perasaan yang dipendam demi menguatkan gambaran sesosok kakak di hadapanmu, perasaan yang terkubur dalam manik hijau itu, kau _tidak sanggup_ bertahan. Sebab terkadang Dean menatapmu dengan cara yang sama saat dia menatapmu kala di Stanford dulu; dengan penuh harap dan kecemasan, dengan ekspektasi dan kekecewaan. Matanya indah namun retak oleh beban yang ia tanggung sendiri selama ini, dan kau tidak bisa memerbaikinya.

Rambutnya pirang gelap dan tertata, tak seperti milikmu yang terkadang kau biarkan begitu saja tanpa banyak peduli apakah itu bagus atau tidak. Kau ingin mengusapnya, dan ketika kau lakukan, helaian itu terasa halus namun kasar di saat yang bersamaan. Aneh, pikirmu. Dean hidup di jalan, atau sesuatu seperti nomaden, tapi penampilannya bahkan lebih bagus darimu yang tinggal menetap terlepas dari jaketnya yang usang. Kau berandai-andai seberapa banyak yang tertarik dengan kakakmu dan merasakan tubuhmu memanas. Kau tidak suka memikirkannya.

Kulitnya putih, tidak halus dan mulus dan dihiasi beberapa luka di sana-sini sebab Dean bukanlah seorang perempuan, dia pemburu yang ganas, tapi kesan mengagumkan tak kunjung lepas hanya karena beberapa gurat dan baret pada tubuhnya.

Kau menatapnya di suatu hari, di tengah-tengah angin dan musik keras dan deru kendaraan, dan lantas berpikir, _dia adalah manekin yang hidup_.

.

{ **second.** }

Dean adalah enigma, sebuah paradoks, kau mengenalnya dengan baik tapi kau tidak bisa memecahkan seluruh kodenya dan kau berharap kau bisa.

Dia adalah kakak yang baik, keluarga yang baik tetapi kekasih yang buruk. Dia menyebalkan dan kekanak-kanakan akan tetapi kemudian kau mendapatinya bersikap sebagai pengganti ayah kalian. Dia adalah orang lucu yang kau temui di bar dan akan segera membunuhmu begitu dia tahu kau melukai adik kecilnya. Dia adalah orang yang menyebabkan segala kompleksitas terjadi dalam hidupmu, dan dia adalah orang yang memberikan simplisitas hidup padamu. Dia yang membuatmu marah dan dia yang menenangkanmu. Dia adalah orang yang selalu berusaha memerbaiki kesalahannya di masa lalu, memerbaiki _mu_ , dan dia adalah orang yang paling rusak di antara kalian berdua. Kau mencoba membantunya tapi dia menolak, Sam, aku bisa mengatasi masalahku sendiri. Kau tahu dia tidak.

Yang kau ingat sebelum mati bukanlah Jess, bukan John, bukan Mary, tapi Dean dan airmatanya yang merembes membasahi bahumu.

.

{ **third.** }

Kau marah besar begitu mengetahui Dean menjual jiwanya untukmu, untuk menyelamatkanmu yang telah mati, untuk menghidupkanmu lagi dan membawamu kembali ke bumi. Kau telah mati dan Dean menukar sisa hidupnya hanya untuk melihatmu bernapas, menjejak, _hidup_. Kau punya sisa waktu entah sampai kapan dan Dean hanya mendapat satu tahun, satu tahun untuk bersamamu, satu tahun untuk menikmati dunia.

Kau marah besar karena seharusnya Dean tidak melakukan perbuatan bodoh begitu, karena seharusnya Dean tetap membiarkanmu membusuk sebagai mayat, karena seharusnya Dean tetap hidup dan bertemu orang-orang baru dan bukannya menjual jiwa sebagai alat tukar kehidupanmu. Dean menyanggah dan kalian terlibat pertengkaran hebat, dan selanjutnya kau hilang akal karena prioritas hidupmu kini hanyalah satu, dan itu adalah Dean. Kau memburu segala hantu, setan, iblis. Kau membunuh segala makhluk, jahat, wadah, _manusia_. Kau menghabisi nyawa tak berdosa dan kau tidak peduli. Kau melenyapkan Iblis Persimpangan-Jalan dan kau tertawa, terbakarlah dia di neraka.

Sebab kakakmu tidak boleh mati dan jika memang dunia beserta langit di atas harus runtuh karenanya, maka runtuhlah.

.

{ **fourth.** }

Semesta di sekelilingmu bertambah pepat, memusingkan, tapi kau tetap bersyukur sebab kalian berdua hidup dan Dean ada di sisimu, mengendarai Impala selagi menyenandungkan irama musik kesayangannya menyusuri peta-peta yang telah dicorat-coret.

Dalam detik-detik yang larut dan jalanan tanpa akhir, kau mencuri pandang, memerhatikan, sesekali menghela napas karena jantungmu bekerja berlebihan. Cepat. Sangat cepat. _Terlalu_ cepat. Ada yang membara di dalam sana; di jantungmu, di hatimu.

Ketika selanjutnya kau melihatnya di tengah kegelapan malam, seluruhnya lelah dan mata berkantung, kau seketika sadar, dadamu berdegup kencang disambar kenyataan.

 _Kau mencintainya_.

.

{ **fifth.** }

Kau mencintainya dalam seribu satu cara berbeda, dalam cara-cara yang tak seharusnya terjadi di antara saudara. Kau mencintainya dalam sunyi dan gelap malam. Kau mencintainya dalam temaram lilin dan pengusiran setan. Kau mencintainya dalam derak tulang, irisan pisau dan peluru yang terlontar. Kau mencintainya dalam darah, daging, tulang, _hati_.

(lewat lirikan dan pandangan yang kau ambil ketika dia tidak melihat, lewat sentuhan dan tepukan di punggung yang kalian lakukan, lewat pertengkaran dan amarah, lewat mata dan hati, lewat kata dan pesan, lewat suara dan tulisan, lewat fantasi mimpi yang menemani istirahatmu, kau mencintainya. Astaga. Kau _mencintainya_.

dunia kau pertaruhkan dan kau jual, kau biarkan hancur, kau tinggalkan di belakang, kau tolak neraka dan kau melawan surga, kau menjadi buronan semesta raya hanya demi nyawanya, hanya untuk kakakmu seorang, dan terkutuklah kalau kau tidak mencintainya.)

Melankolis dan emosional bukan sifatmu, tapi kemudian kau melihatnya dan sakit memenuhi rusukmu, menghantam tulangmu dan mengisi ruang napasmu sebab kau sepenuhnya tahu bahwa ini salah, yang kau rasakan adalah salah dan kau tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ironi. Sam Winchester tidak biasanya tidak tahu mengenai satu dan lain hal. Kau tidak melankolis dan emosional tapi kemudian kau berpikir, mungkin itu dulu.

Dia tidak percaya cinta, Dean Winchester tidak melekat pada sesuatu bernama cinta, dan mungkin, kini, kau tahu alasannya.

.

{ **sixth.** }

Dia tahu ada yang salah, bertanya, nadanya kentara sekali mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau senang dan merasakan euforia yang berpesta dalam hati untuk sebuah perhatian yang kau inginkan tapi tak bisa kau minta (sebab lidahmu kelu dan matanya tidak pernah gagal mematikan fungsi rasionalitas), tapi kemudian kau tidak sengaja melirik ke belakang dan mendapati seorang malaikat duduk di jok, dan seketika kesenangan itu padam digantikan kecemasan tak masuk akal.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kau menjawab. Tapi bohong. Hal-hal negatif memenuhi benakmu, andaimu. Kau bukan orang yang transparan tapi Dean mengenalmu terlalu baik, luar dan dalam. Mengetahui kapan kau membual, atau sekadar menutupi sesuatu, bagaikan memalsukan identitasnya di depan orang-orang. Terlalu mudah.

"Kautahu kau tidak bisa menipuku, Sam."

Tentu saja kautahu. _Tentu saja_. Kau ingin membalasnya dengan argumen meyakinkan namun matamu menangkap bayang Castiel yang merengut bingung dan kata-kata yang kau susun hilang seketika.

Pikiranmu dihantui sangkaan buruk, dugaan tak berdasar terhadap sosok yang sejatinya tidak tahu apa-apa terhadap apa yang kau rasakan, apa yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua. Kau khawatir Castiel akan memanipulasi Dean ke pihaknya. Kau khawatir Cas akan merebut Dean dan menenggelamkanmu kembali ke dalam kesendirian.

Sangat konyol untuk cemburu pada seorang malaikat, tapi di dunia di mana akal sehat tak lagi bekerja dan irasionalitas terjadi di mana-mana, kau semakin yakin bahwa hal seperti itu bisa terjadi kapan saja dan kekhawatiran lantas berlari-lari melintasi benakmu.

Dean milikmu, selama ini selalu begitu, dan kau tidak mau apa yang menjadi punyamu diambil oleh malaikat tertentu.

.

{ **seventh.** }

Kau sudah tak bisa mengelak terhadap apa yang kaurasakan. Kau menatapnya dan jantungmu berdetak dalam ingin tak tergapai. Kau menepuk pundaknya dan dadamu bergemuruh dalam peperangan, antara kewarasan dan hasrat terpendam. Kau mengemudi dan dia tertidur, kau meliriknya dan kau merasakan dorongan kuat untuk maju dan menghilangkan jarak di antara kalian. Kau tertidur, tapi dalam mimpi pun kau masih mendambakan kakakmu, melihatnya di antara impian kotor malam harimu.

Kau mencintainya pada taraf yang tidak wajar, dengan cara yang terlarang, dan semuanya mendesak dirimu dan memicu perang dalam pikiranmu. Kau mencintainya dan kau berharap, meski kautahu itu mustahil, kau berharap dia mencintaimu juga.

.

{ **eighth.** }

dan

dia

juga

mencintaimu.

.

 _(tapi kau tidak tahu.)_

* * *

supernatural © eric kripke dan cw studio. saya tidak meraih keuntungan material apa-apa dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **a/n:** HUAAAA AKHIRNYA SAYA NULIS LAGI /nari samba. Serius rasanya enak banget setelah lama ga nulis untuk akhirnya tenggelam bareng kata-kata lagi huhuhu. Dan saya yang baru-baru ini re-watch Spn S1 jadi balik baperin wincest. SAAM! Ahaha saya kejam banget suka nelantarin otp lama. Tapi kalian tetap di hati meski di sini agak menderita lmao. Btw tahapnya ada delapan karena delapan simbol infiniti; wincest is infinite. Hehe. Dan maafkan kalo bahasanya malah jadi cheesy dan bikin ga-winchester-banget, saya masih belajar ngedeskrip mereka berdua.

Oh, iya, Festival Fandom Barat ada lagi. Dan ada Crack Pairing Celebration II. Akhir-akhir ini banyak even bagus, saya pengen ikut huhuhu.

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

 **edit 2017** : fanfiksi ini menang fanfictions of the year peringkat 3 di ifa 2016. terima kasih banyak untuk dukungan kalian semua! mari bersama majukan kapal kecil kita ini!


End file.
